A New Life & New Chances
by Ambra97
Summary: Hinata is a star now,but she will leave Las Vegas and move back to Japan where she was born.  When she was young she liked a boy and now she s gonna see him again.NARUHINA,Shikatema,Nejiten,Sasusaku,Saiino.


Las Vegas is one of the best cities in the world.

In this famous city is living a big pop star.

Hinata Hyuuga. The Pricess Of Pop.

"Hinata!The breakfast is ready." Her sister,Mary yelled.  
>"I'm here!" Hinata said coming down stairs.<br>"Morning,sis." Mary said smiling at her.  
>"Good morning!"<br>"You have to do some things today,Hin."  
>"Like what?" Hinata said looking at her sister.<br>"Well...First,you have to meet with some of your fans then we have to go and see mom."

The mother of the two girls is a very famous actress named Sahara. The father of the girls is a known business man,Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata`s sister,Mary Hyuuga is a very stubborn and funny girl. She have the same eyes as Hinata and her hair color is a very powerful red. She`s very known when it comes racing. She always liked cars.

Las Vegas,7:00 PM

"Mom,we came to see you!" Mary yelled.  
>"Hey,girls!" Sahara said kissing them on their foreheads.<br>"We missed you all day." Mary said.  
>"Me too,but...girls?"<br>"Yes?" Hinata and Mary said at the same time.  
>"Ummm...Hinata,your last concert in Las Vegas is about to start,right?"<br>"OH MY GOD!I COMPLETELY FORGOT!I HAVE TO GO!BYE!  
>"Bye girls and good luck!"<br>"Bye,mom!" Mary said starting to run.

"I`m late?" Hinata asked her make-up artist.  
>"You still have ten minutes."<br>"Thank God!Where are my clothes?"  
>"In your dressing room."<br>"Thank you!" Hinata said and started running to her dressing room.  
>"Hin,wait!It`s not the end of the world!" Mary said to her sister trying to catch up with her.<br>"OH YES,IT IS!I NEVER BEEN LATE FOR MY CONCERTS IN MY WHOLE CAREER!"  
>"Well,it won`t be the end of your career either!"<p>

~5 minutes later~

"You`re ready,Hin?" Mary said like she waited an hour.  
>"Yeah.I`m ready."<br>"Finally!I watched Titanic twice while i was waiting."  
>"Haha,very funny!You have to understand me,i`m nervous. Anyway ,we`re moving back in Tokyo."<br>"So?" Mary asked sitting down.  
>"I don`t know...Aren`t you nervous?I mean,you`re gonna see Itachi again." Hinata said winking at her sister.<br>"Not really..." Mary said pretending not to care.  
>"Wow!What?" Hinata asked surprised.<br>"Whatever...I think everything is ready!It`s time for you to say goodbye to Las Vegas."  
>"Yeah..." Hinata said looking down.<br>"Hey!You don't have time to be sad!You have to go up there and do your thing!"  
>"You`re right,sis!I don't have time to be sad,not now!" Hinata said smiling.<p>

After two hours of singing,Hinata was very happy. The concert was amazing.

~Backstage~

"Hin,that was amazing!" Mary screamed proud of her sister.  
>"Thanks Mary,but i`m very tired!" Hinata said smiling.<br>"Hey girls!"

"MOM!" The girls yelled at the same time.

"Wonderful concert,sweetheart!" Sahara said kissing Hinata on her forehead.  
>"Thank you,mom!"<p>

"Look who`s here!" Someone behind them said scaring the girls.  
>"DAD!" Hinata and Mary yelled again.<br>"I saw the concert. It was incredible!" Hiashi said to Hinata.  
>"Thank you so much,dad!I'm so happy you're here!" Hinata said almost crying.<br>"But...you`re here just to see us,right?" Mary said feeling sad.  
>"Yes,the next 6 mounths i`m gonna be in Russia.I have some things to do there."<br>"Are you serios?" Hinata said with sadness in her voice

"Yes,Hiashi you should take a break. It's the second time this year when you see the girls."  
>"I know, Sahara. This is my job,but that doesn`t change anything. You are the three most important persons in my life!"<br>"We know, we know that you love your job and we know you love us more than anything in the world." Mary said with tears in her eyes.  
>"I understand. By the way,when are you gonna leave Las Vegas,girls?" Hiashi said smiling.<br>"Tomorrow." Hinata said more happy now.

~Tokyo~

"Tsunade,everyone is did you wanna tell us?" Sakura asked.  
>Everyone was in the room. Sakura,Naruto,Sai,Sasuke,Ino,Shikamaru,Kiba,Chouji,Neji,Lee,Shino and Tenten.<br>"I wanted to tell you that Hinata is coming back in Tokyo." Tsunade said in a happy voice.  
>"WHAT?B-BUT...HOW?WHEN?WHERE?" Kiba said almost jumping of happiness.<br>Everyone else was looking completely shocked at Tsunade.  
>"R-Really?That`s so cool!" Sakura said getting out of trance.<br>"This really made my day!" Tenten spoke.

~Las Vegas~

"Mary,i'm sure you're very happy knowing that you're gonna see Itachi again." Sahara said to her daughter.  
>Hinata was trying not to laugh but it was hard.<br>"Not you too!It`s not funny!Hinata if you are so amused by this situation why don't you tell us how happy you're gonna be when you'll see that blonde again!" Hinata stopped walking and she looked like she was made of stone.  
>"I think i'm the one who's amused now." Mary said smirking.<br>"Unbelievable!" Hinata said with her eyebrowns narrowed,looking at her sister.  
>-Next Morning-<br>"You`re ready girls?" Sahara asked them.  
>The girls nodded and climbed in the looked one more time at the 's gonna miss Las Vegas,but she wasn't sad anymore,especially because she`s gonna see HIM again.<p> 


End file.
